Bobcat got your tongue ?
by Opel Vectra
Summary: After defeating Bellwether, Nick and Judy encounters a tough-as-nails 13 years old orphan bobcat girl...
1. Chapter 1 : Dawn of Bellwether

Day 1:

Mayor Lionheart

"As mayor of Zootopia, I am proud to announce that my mammal inclusion initiative has produced its first police academy graduate. Valedictorian of her class, ZPD's very first rabbit officer, Judy Hopps! Judy, it is my great privilege to officially assign you to the heart of Zootopia, precinct one, city center…."

Judy was assigned on this day…

As her whole family cheered her up…

Mayor Lionheart and Assistant Mayor Bellwether were there also…

Bellwether

"Congratulations, Officer Hopps"

Judy

"I won't let you down. This has been my dream since I was a kid."

Bellwether

"You know, it's a...it's a real proud day for us little guys."

Mayor Lionheart

"Bellwether, make room, will ya? Come on. Okay, Officer Hopps. Let's see those teeth!"

Lionheart pushed Bellwether…

Just for those reporters taking photos of Judy Hopps…

He pushed her…

Lionheart disrespected his sheepish assistant mayor for the last time…

"Hey!

Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Mayor Lionheart

"Are you talking to me?"

While Judy and Mayor Lionheart posed for photos,

A young bobcat girl named Lacey scolded Lionheart for his misbehavior…

Lacey

"Of course! Aren't you ashamed of you sir?

Just because you're a predator that doesn't mean you can make your assistant mayor suffer and be a real jerk!… "

Mayor Lionheart

"Listen kid…"

Lacey

"no, you listen to me! You don't deserve to be a mayor!"

As Judy tried to stop the feud,

Chief Bogo ordered his lackeys to get that pesky bobcat…

But Lacey was faster than anybody else…

She escaped and accidentally gave Bellwether an idea to get rid of her boss…

That failed…

Indeed, Bellwether attempted to became mayor, frame her boss and make every predator go savage thanks to a night howler's serum…

Smellwether would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for that meddling Judy and her fox partner…

Yeah, while investigating, Judy met Nick Wilde, a fox con artist who helped her and became one of the ZPD's officers…

Judy and Nick soon became attracted to each other…

Both decided to adopt a kid…

Nick

"Here they are carrots!"

Judy

"Freeze!"

Nick and Judy were chasing Doug and Bellwether who escaped from prison…

The two sheeps were so close to escape…

But Lacey punched and beat Smellwether and his minion…

Lacey

"(punches her) this one for being ungrateful to me for saving you from Lionheart!

(punches her) this one for making so many predators savage with your damn serum!

(punches her) and this one's for being a criminal!

Oh Hi officer Hopps, Hi Officer Hobbs's partner….

Thank you for saving our city…

They're yours…"

Nick

"you know her carrots?"

Judy

"Well…no…"

Lacey

"Liar, the criminal you've been chasing around has been mistreated by her boss…

That's why she became the bad guy of your first adventure…

She was mistreated and pushed around by Lionheart and you Officer Hopps did nothing for her…

I saw you at the ceremony, nobody except me did something… nobody, including your rodent family…"

Nick

"who do you think you are?"

Lacey

"I think I'm a bobcat…"

Judy

"you're right kid…I could have done something for her…"

Bellwether

"yes…you could…"

Lacey

"(punches Bellwether) SHUT UP!"

Bellwether and Doug were arrested once again…

Besides the fact that Foxes and Bobcats don't get along, Judy was impressed by that sharp tongued orphan bobcat girl… who would be the perfect adopted daughter…


	2. Chapter 2 : Need for Sloth

Nick

"Be reasonable carrots…

She may have helped us from stopping Bellwether but you're making a terrible mistake!"

Judy

"I know her species and yours aren't friends but…she's got something special that I haven't…"

Nick

"Yes… she's rude, arrogant, obnoxious, disrespectful…a selfish brat! She even called you family "rodents"…"

Judy

"well, rabbits were rodents…"

Nick

"and you can't adopt her! Even she's orphan!"

Judy

"so get another girl while I adopt that Bobcat!"

Nick-

"Good Idea! I'm moving on Carrots, and if you wanna waste your life being with that stupid cat girl...then you can just drop fuckin' dead!"

As he gets out of the car while arguing with Judy, Nick got ran over by a high speeding car…

Flash's car…

Judy

"(My mother always told me not to say the F-word…)

NICK!

Are you dead?"

Nick

"yes…"

Judy

"let's give that driver a piece of the ZPD's mind!"

Nick

"totally agree!"

Judy

"allright!"

Judy and Nick were chasing Flash…

Flash was speeding…

Lacey was chasing Flash also…

Driving a go-kart, she spilled some oil, causing Flash to lose control and to end his course on a manure truck…

Flash

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Lacey (takes off her helmet)

"what's wrong Slothmore? CHICKEN!"

Nick

"nobody calls Flash a chicken!"

Lacey

"you're right…

Listen guys, I'm sorry about yesterday…

Calling Officer Hopps's family "rodents" and stuff…

I thought we could team up and make peace Officer Hopps's and I…

I know foxes and bobcats don't get along but…"

Nick

"making peace request not accepted…

You insulted my partner…

You'll come with me! I'll teach you some manners!"

Lacey

"Fox, no…don't be a fool!

You've got no cop costume!

(Okay, you asked for it…)

HELP! HEEELP! KIDNAPPERS!"

Nick

"will you be quiet?

Resistance is useless!"

Nick tried to arrest Lacey but the bobcat girl was smarter than him and bites his hand…

Nick

"AWWWWWWWW!"

Judy

"Nick! What have you done? Leave her alone!"

Nick

"she bite me!"

Lacey

"he started it!"


	3. Chapter 3 : Final Laceystination

Judy's POV:

"When I graduated from the Police Academy,

Before heading to Zootopia,

There were Lacey…

The Bobcat girl…

She was getting Bellwether out of trouble but nothing could stop the assistant mayor for going bad…

For Nick, that kid was obnoxious but I know there's something about her…"

Nick's POV:

"Lacey…

I'm getting sick of her…

Who's carrots best friend?

Me?

Or that stupid Mary Sue bobcat?"

Lacey's POV:

"Cops are so ungrateful…

I denounce Mayor Lionheart's rude and conceited behavior…they attack me!

I stopped that hoodlum Flash Slothmore… Officer Hobbs's partner protects the sloth…"

At the ZPD,

Lacey was in custody with Nick, who wanted to know more of this girl…

Nick

"Allright Bobcat Girl…you're gonna ask every question I'll ask you…or else…"

Lacey

"As you wish Officer Hopps's partner…"

Nick

"Call me Officer Wilde…"

Lacey

"Wilde? Like…Percival and Gwyneth Wilde?"

Nick

"How do you know my parents?"

Lacey

"You were their son?"

Nick

"How do you know my parents?

ANSWER ME!"

Lacey

"They were on The Beast's victim list…

Just like my parents…

The Beast is the director of the Zootopia Orphanage…

When I discovered the truth,

I attempted to save the others but it was too late…

I escaped…

I tried to warn the ZPD about it

And about Lionheart…

He and his identical brothers were laundering money while bossing Bellwether around…

I tried to warn you guys but you didn't pay attention to me…

So I had to settle this myself…

Mary Sue or Not…"

Nick

"Hey what's taking her so long, Judy was supposed to be with us…

She's late by 5 minutes…"

Lacey

"Officer Wilde, I think your partner's in trouble! We've got to check out!"

Nick

"Lacey! Don't leav…"

Lacey was right… Carrots is being kidnapped by the beast who was actually Nick's worst tormentor…

THE WOODCHUCK FROM JUNIOR SCOOT CAMP!

Nick

"Freeze!

Put down your weapon!"

Woodchuck Ray aka The Beast

"Or what Fox guy?

You're gonna stop me?"

Lacey

"no…I will…"

The Beast

"Bobcat Girl!

Long time no see!

Put your gun down Fox Boy, or the bunny dies… "

Lacey

"Don't do it Nick…

Putting down your weapon or not, this guy's gonna beat you to dea…"

Lacey was convincing Nick not to obey the beast but he attacks Lacey…

The Beast

"I always had a thing for you kid… "

Lacey

(Smashes a flower pot full of water on his head)

"In your dreams…"

Lacey electrocutes The Beast by dropping a TV on his head…

Bobcat Girl WINS!

Flawless Victory

FATALITY!

Many days later, Judy, Nick and Lacey are greeted as heroes and Lionheart and his bros are arrested…

13 years later,

Nick and Judy adopted a bunny named Jason…

Like adoptive mother and father like adopted son,

18 years old Jason Wilde Hopps became one of the ZPD's greatest cops…

One day while chasing Duke Weaseltown, Jason saw that weasel stopped by somebody driving a go-kartand spilling oil to stop Duke Weaseltown's getaway car…

After beating up Weaseltown, the driver takes off her helmet…

Lacey

"Hi there…

I'm Lacey,

You're Jason, right ?"

Jason

(finding his new co-worker kinda attractive…)

…

THE END


End file.
